brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Stijn Heirstrate
Stijn Heirstrate is a Belgian brickfilmer. He is known for Zombie Attack II: No More Room in Hell, the Jake And The Lazy Guy series and the Quest for the Blood Diamond films.YouTube channel Filmography |- | 2007 || The Rise of Defilak List of films || |- | 2007 || Iron Face Part 2 || Brickfilm Halloween Contest entry[http://brickfilms.com/topic/iron-face-part-2-halloween-competition-2007-entry/ Iron Face Part 2 release thread] |- | 2007 || Victim || |- | 2007 || Tocsin || Dictionary Series film |- | 2007 || Batman: Montage Clip || |- | 2007 || Jake And The Lazy Guy in: Giving Love || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 4 entry |- | 2008 || The Quest for the Blood Diamond || The Quest for '____' Contest second place winner |- | 2008 || Vendetta || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 5A entry |- | 2008 || Interrupted || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 5B entry |- | 2008 || Bodyrock || |- | 2008 || Zodiac - Montage Clip || |- | 2008 || Backwards Death || Brickfilms Challenge Series #2: Time Runs Backwards entry[http://brickfilms.com/topic/bcs2-backwards-death/ Backwards Death release thread] |- | 2008 || Excresence || Dictionary Series film |- | 2008 || The Dark Night Spot 12 || |- | 2008 || Little Issues [https://web.archive.org/web/20080806075115/http://www.bricksinmotion.com:80/refugeecamp/topic/1366/ Little Issues release thread archive] || |- | 2008 || Deal || Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest second place winner |- | 2008 || Marillion - Whatever is Wrong With You || Marillion's Whatever is Wrong With You Video Contest entry |- | 2008 || Dark Knight Montage Clip - Interrogation || |- | 2008 || Jake And The Lazy Guy in: Spontaneous Hate || Also known as Jake and the Lazy Guy: Halloween Special[https://vimeo.com/2195362 Jake And The Lazy Guy: Halloween Special on Vimeo] Brickfilming Halloween Competition 2 entry |- | 2008 || Jake And The Lazy Guy: Christmas Special || |- | 2008 || Zodiac - Montage Clip #2 || |- | 2008 || The Quest for the Blood Diamond II || |- | 2008 || Zeuxis || |- | 2009 || The End || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 6 entry |- | 2009 || Jake And The Lazy Guy: ButtSax || |- | 2009 || Zombie Attack || |- | 2009 || Jake And The Lazy Guy in: Easter Poop (Part 1) || |- | 2009 || Jake And The Lazy Guy in: Easter Poop (Part 2) || |- | 2009 || Jake And The Lazy Guy Get Squashed To Yellow Clay By That Squid That Was In My Other Movie || Dane Cook Gets... parody |- | 2009 || Filip Makes a Prank Call Part 1 || Co-production with Filip Bergström, Seán Willis and Harry Bossert |- | 2009 || Time || Space, Time and Reality Contest entry |- | 2009 || 101' Ways Minifigs Can Fail At Life #12 - Twilight Fail || |- | 2009 || ''101 Ways a Minifig can Fail at Life #43: Girlfriend Fail'' || |- | 2009 || 'Zombie Attack II: No More Room in Hell || Co-production with Scott Jenner Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2009 entry |- | 2009 || Fucking Dead || |- | 2009 || "The Hero" brings a Jolly SHOTfull message || |- | 2010 || H!el Hitler || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 7 entry |- | 2010 || Watchmen Montage Clip: Intro Rorschach || |- | 2010 || Amnesia || Co-production with Tom Gudde Avant-Garde Contest entry |- | 2011 || Maze || Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2011 entry |- | 2012 || The Trip || Co-production with Vik Verplanken Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2012 entry |- | 2014 || WRATH || |- References Category:Inactive brickfilmers Category:Belgian brickfilmers